1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helmet apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved helmet and fluid reservoir apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the storage and availability of fluids for use by motorcycle and bicycle riders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motorcycle and bicycle racing, typically dusty and sandy conditions persist wherein due to physical exertion by a rider, physical endurance is tested with an associated result of water loss due to evaporation. Apparatus available in the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,083 to Davidson setting forth a helmet with a water storage supply mounted in a rigid visor construction of the helmet. In this manner, the visor maintains a rigid construction where its positioning at an upper end of the helmet may impart an imbalance in the use of the helmet structure when worn by a rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,782 to McGee sets forth a helmet structure wherein an eye washing apparatus is mounted within a reservoir contained within an upper portion of the helmet structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved helmet and fluid reservoir apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing selective replenishment of fluids for use by a motorcycle or bicycle rider and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.